Going Home Again
by ermynee322
Summary: When the residents of Storybrooke are brought back to the Enchanted Forest thanks to a new curse from Rumpelstiltskin, Emma and Killian's burgeoning romance will face old romantic rivals, ghosts from the past, and a mysterious child who may hold the key to saving them all.
1. Chapter 1

The light coming in from the slit in the curtains was just bright enough to bother her eyes, though she could tell it was still minutes from dawn. She hadn't meant to wake so early, the previous night's adventures leaving her tired enough, but as soon as her eyes had opened just slightly, that had been it. Her brain had gone into overdrive, replaying the horrifying image she'd seen last night-Killian's heart, red as a ruby, in the Dark One's claws-and all hope of more sleep had been lost.

A quiet mummer sounded behind her, and she was reminded that though Kilian had been in danger last night, he was currently tucked in around her, safe and warm, one arm slung over her hip possessively in the comfort of a queen size bed at Granny's.

They hadn't done anything the night prior. Well, nothing much. She'd turned up at the door of his rented room only hours after having left him there, too worked up and anxious and scared to go to sleep at the loft without seeing him one last time. He'd ushered her in with no words and only a small smile, not asking any questions as she toed off her boots and scooted under his blankets. He'd joined her moments later, allowing her to quietly wrap one arm across his chest, her fingers becoming glued to the steady thump, thump, thump of his heart.

"I can hear you thinking," a sleep weary voice interrupted her now. Emma smiled, rolling over gently so that she could see the face that matched the voice. Killian's arm remained over her waist as she moved, tugging her gently closer once they were finally eye to eye.

"Good morning," he said, his grin spreading as she answered back with a "Good morning" of her own. They stayed like that for several long seconds, drinking in each other's features in a way that reminded both of them how much they'd each almost lost the night before.

"Emma, I'm sor-" Killian began, before Emma hushed him with two finger over his lips. She shook her head, trying to tell him without words how unnecessary his apology was now. She understood, she knew how it must have torn at him, being under the control of the man who had been his nemesis for so long. She also knew in a keen way just how paramount Killian Jones' heart was to the man's very being, and she couldn't imagine what it had cost him to be without it for so long.

"If you're going to apologize for anything, apologize for not getting me coffee yet."

The response drew something like amusement from Killian's eyes, as he took the opportunity to kiss first one, then two of Emma's fingers.

"Aye, love," he said. "Where are my manners?"

The pair sat up at that, Emma stretching and trying not to look too obvious as she studied Killian's graceful walk across the room clad only in the T-shirt and boxers David must have helped him pick out. The smirk she saw on his face as he disappeared behind the bathroom door told her he had most definitely noticed.

She bent and began the process of pulling on her boots, noticing her phone had landed on the floor. She pulled it up and checked her messages, seeing that Mary Margaret had left her a text saying they would meet her at the diner.

A little early for a family breakfast, but Emma figured they were just anxious to make sure she was okay.

"Ready to greet another day, Swan?" Killian asked, emerging from the bathroom fully dressed in his new modern clothes and looking like someone who had not almost had their heart crushed to ashes.

The image was another reminder, sending a cold trickle of dread down her spine, as she once again fought to stave off the memory of Killian's near demise at the hands of Gold. He'd been walking around for weeks at death's door, and she hadn't even known.

"Emma, sweetheart, I'm right here," Killian said, laying his palm against her cheek as he noticed the sudden change. His nearness instantly calmed her, and she nodded quickly, holding his hand in place against her skin as she blinked back the tears that had suddenly appeared.

"I'm right here," he repeated, leveling his stark blue eyes against her, a look of utter sincerity on his face. "And I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled then, knowing it was a promise she fully intended to make sure he kept. She may not have been the most emotionally open person in Storybrooke, but she wasn't an idiot, either. For as much as she had run from her feelings for the dashing pirate with a flair for the dramatic-freaking Captain Hook of all people-there was no denying it now. She had fallen, and hard. And she was going to do everything in her power to once and for all not mess up this chance.

Killian tugged at her fingers, leading her out of the room and down the hallway into the diner. Their hands remained linked, even as they entered the near-empty restaurant and spied her family sitting huddled at a table at the front window, Mary Margaret and David holding the baby, with Henry pulled up at one corner where Regina stood behind him. Emma's eyes darted back to the formerly Evil Queen, thinking it was a little early for Regina to be making an appearance with the Charmings. She looked down at her watch-just about 8:15 am.

"Hey guys," Emma said, perhaps too brightly. A feeling of awkwardness suddenly rushed over her as she realized everyone would know exactly where she had spent the night. David did his best to stare at the ground, while Mary Margret rolled her eyes at her husband before speaking in a rush.

"We have a problem," the petite Snow White said. "A Dark One problem."

Emma's eyebrows darted up to her hairline, and she could feel Killian instantly tense up at the mention of his old enemy.

"What sort of problem? Gold's gone, Belle forced him over the town line last night, he can't hurt anyone."

"True, but it seems the maniacal imp left behind a contingency plan," Regina said, looking more than a little put out.

"What sort of contingency plan?" Killian asked, his jaw clenched.

"We noticed it last night, this billowing smoke rising up in the air, we think it was coming from the old well," Mary Margaret said.

"And nobody told me?" Emma griped in annoyance.

"We didn't want to disturb you two."

David groaned at his wife's comment and put a hand over his eyes.

"Honestly," Mary Margaret continued with a tsk. "We went to Belle, to see if she had any idea what was going on. We thought immediately it might have something to do with Gold."

"And it turned out they were right," Belle said, entering the diner as if on cue. In her hands was a stack of dusty books, and she looked like she'd been awake all night.

"I think I've found what we're looking for," she said, placing the books down carefully on the table as the small crowd gathered around. "I didn't know what to be looking for, so I started where this all began."

"The original curse, that brought us all to Storybrooke?" Henry asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes," Belle nodded with a warm smile. "I found the old inscription Rumple used, and there was mention of a parallel curse, one the caster could use if he or she wanted some sort of backup plan, in case the Land Without Magic wasn't all it was cracked up to be."

"Well, knowing our dear Rumple, I'm guessing he was open to the idea of hedging his bets," Regina said wryly.

"I should say so," Belle agreed grimly. "I can't be positive, but I looked into all of the possibilities of what his parallel curse could have been, and I think I found it."

All eyes looked at the page Belle pointed to now. It wasn't in any language Emma had ever seen.

"How in bloody hell are we supposed to read this?" Killian asked.

"It's in ancient runes, it explains how a caster can ensure their spell is reverted if a certain clause goes into action. Considering what happened last night, I think it's safe to say Rumple's clause was being forcibly exiled out of Storybrooke."

The group was hushed for a moment, considering what it could mean.

"I don't understand," David said finally. "If Gold set it up for some new curse to break if he was ever forced out of Storybrooke, then why isn't he here now? Wouldn't he have made the clause so that he could get back in?"

"He could have if that was his ultimate goal," Belle answered, looking more dour than before.

"I'm guessing the ultimate goal is something worse?" Emma said slowly, a feeling of dread growing, to which Belle nodded.

"Rumple never wanted to live out his days in the Land Without Magic. He wanted to find his son and then go home, powerful as ever," Belle said pausing for just a moment. "If I'm correct, and I think I am, I believe we're all about to find ourselves back in the Enchanted Forest."


	2. Chapter 2

"What about the diaper genie? Do you think we can carry it?"

"With what? Our team of pack mules?!"

Emma stood frozen in a moment of sheer panic, her mind whirling through all of the possible outcomes of the next few minutes as her parents endured a panic all their own.

"David, we have never raised an infant in the Enchanted Forest, you have no idea what we'll being dealing with."

"I know we won't be deposited there with a mini van just waiting to carry all of these 'few necessities' around," David replied, begrudgingly stuffing yet another of baby Neal's onesies into a diaper bag.

Emma glanced over at Killian, sitting stoically on the steps at the center of the loft, his arms crossed as he stared at the floor. As if he could sense her watching him, he looked up and caught her gaze, giving her a reassuring smile and then even a slight chuckle as they both heard Mary Margaret call out from the bathroom, "I thought you were supposed to be charming, Charming!"

After letting news of this most recent curse wash over them all, they'd quickly left the diner and gone separate ways to grab whatever items they absolutely needed before regrouping at the center of town. Regina told them all mysteriously there was something she needed to get at her crypt, and had surmised they had about 20 more minutes until the full effects of the curse hit. Those minutes were now quickly dwindling down.

"I got the last Madden PS3!" Henry shouted, barreling down the loft steps, almost taking out Killian in the process. The pirate quickly righted both himself and Henry in one smooth monition, setting the teenager on solid ground with a quiet, "Easy, lad."

Henry beamed at Killian, laughing good naturally before rushing over to Emma.

"Kid, I don't think you fully understand what we meant by 'essentials only.'"

"Thank you!" David grumbled, appearing beside Emma, a stuffed clown in one hand and a humidifier in the other. The prince looked down at his grandson, took in the stack of video games clenched tightly under Henry's arm, and walked away again with a mumbled, "Just like your grandmother."

Emma would have laughed at the chaos of it all if her life wasn't on the verge of once again changing in extraordinary and unpredictable ways.

"Don't worry, Mom," Henry added. "I brought the real essentials as well."

Henry held up his infamous storybook, which Emma accepted, tucking it into the leather satchel she had pulled out to pack a few of her own personal items. Looking inside she saw her old baby blanket, her swan necklace, and the single photo of her and Neal she still owned.

"Let me help," Killian said, taking the satchel and slinging it over his back, much as he did during their last great adventure together, that one also to the Enchanted Forest, albeit an incredibly different time period.

"All set?" Mary Margaret asked suddenly, reappearing from the bathroom with large, overstuffed bags over each shoulder. She reached for baby Neal, taking him dutifully from David's arms, before heading off toward the front door with purpose. She looked over her shoulder ensuring she was being followed, only to be met with at least three pairs of unsure eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be fine," she told the room brightly. "This isn't like last time, we're together now."

She strode over to Emma, placing one hand soothingly against her cheek, her other arm still clutching her son.

"We'll be together, and that's all that counts, right?"

Emma nodded tightly, placing one arm around Henry as Killian stepped into their space and took her free hand. David joined them all, placing a hand of solidarity at Snow's back before saying calmly, "Let's go."

Their small group moved easily through the apartment building's stairwell, reaching outside to see the billowing smoke of the curse was closer than ever. They made haste toward the center of town, Emma keeping a hand at Henry's shoulder and Killian easily matching her step for step. By the time they rounded the corner and had Granny's in sight, they could see the majority of Storybrooke's residents had gotten the memo and were likewise preparing for yet another sudden departure.

"Let me get this straight, sister," Leroy shouted above the din. "You're telling us we're about to get magically yanked out of this place, and there's nothing we can do about it?"

"Like I said, dwarf," Regina replied through gritted teeth. "If I had a vote in this, we'd all be staying put."

Regina ran a worried hand through her hair, looking like she'd been going through more than one round of 20 questions with the angry looking townsfolk.

"Well how come whenever something magical and dangerous is about to happen, we little people never seem to get consulted?" Granny asked exasperatedly, her cross bow perched on one hip.

"Why don't you ask your new mayor?" Regina replied happily, finally noticing Emma, Mary Margaret and the rest of them arriving in the middle of the street. Mary Margaret took a deep breath, handing Neal over to David and entering the fray. Emma could hear her begin to answer questions as Regina strode over to take the place Snow had just vacated.

"Thank God you're here. What took you so long? Stop for ice cream?"

"Yes," Killian said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "So sorry we couldn't join this party earlier."

His comment ended just in time for their little group to hear an infuriated dwarf shout, "But what about my Miata?!"

Emma watched as Regina rolled her eyes and turned to Henry, checking him over to make sure he was prepared and, if possible, feeling unafraid. Killian discreetly slid an arm around Emma's waist.

"Are you all right, love?"

"I think so," Emmas said nodding. She took a deep breath, taking in the comforting scent of leather and the lemon soap he'd been using in the small bathroom at Granny's. "It's like Mom said, we'll be together, right?"

Emma blinked up at him, realizing tears had formed in her eyes for the second time that morning. This was becoming a habit with them.

"Aye, we'll be together."

He hugged her close then, one of the rare times she allowed herself a display of public affection. She didn't care at the moment, burrowing her face deeply into the crook of her neck. She could feel his arms tighten around her, as she wondered how it had been just minutes ago that they had been holed up in his bed, warm and safe and content. With her eyes closed tight, she could almost pretend the curse wasn't moving in on them. But the howling wind of the smoke made denial impossible, and Emma knew they were only moments away from being snatched from their realities.

"Stay with me Swan," was the last thing she heard before the sudden woosh of familiar magic whipped through her body, pulling her in an unfathomable vortex of light and wind and static. She could feel her grip on Killian loosening and she held fast, reassured as she felt him grip back in return. The colors were blending in a wild storm, but she could see Henry beside her, held safely in the arms of Regina, before just as quickly as it had come it was gone, and all was quiet once more.

Emma landed with a thud on the hard grass, her hand slipping away from Killian's. She felt as if the space around her was spinning, the dizziness seeming to go on and on. She looked upward to see clear blue skies, a few birds chirping the only sound beside a few grunts and moans from those around her, likewise sprawled out on the ground.

Emma looked around, cataloguing faces, the panic only easing once she saw Henry, Killian, her mother and father and the baby, Regina and the rest of Storybrooke spread out in various positions, shaken up but all in one piece. Their faces were highlighted by the lush greens of the forest trees around them. They were most assuredly back in Fairytale Land.

Emma leaned back again, intent on catching her breath before trying to stand. She closed her eyes as she heard her mother's morose cry of, "We lost the diaper genie!"


	3. Chapter 3

Of all the things she dreaded most about a return to the Enchanted Forest-the lack of running water, the iPhone drought, the chimera for God's sake-this one had to be the worst.

She was back in a corset.

"How the hell did this happen?!"

Snow and David, both dressed now in their royal garb, turned to her and smiled from where they stood, readying a few horses for riding. Killian strode over to her from where he was helping her father, and was likewise wearing his old pirate clothes once more.

"What's the complaint, love? I'd have thought this would come naturally to you by now."

The smirk on his face and slight show of his tongue told her he was loving this, and she scoffed at his enjoyment. She looked down at herself, taking in the brown suede getup. She wore some sort of riding pants with soft boots that came high up her calf, a sturdy corset in the same shade and a tight fitting coat that came all the way down to her feet. It was all cinched in with a heavily embellished belt that was absolutely not helping her breathing.

"Careful, Swan," he said, moving closer to her still, a look of tenderness washing over his face. "You're looking more tempting by the minute, and we're headed into the deepest and darkest of woods. You don't want to find yourself as prey."

He finished what she assumed was a sincere warning by taking out a long dagger from his coat and sliding it into her belt with a steady look. She nodded in response, understanding that for all the enchantment found in the stories she'd heard from her parents, there was also real danger present here.

"So sorry you aren't' enjoying this very minor side effect of an evil curse," Regina interrupted, striding over in her full on Queen attire, hair piled high on her head. "But your wardrobe change is the least of our worries right now."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Well, for starters, we're smack in the middle of some plot designed by the Dark One, and that's never a good sign. We're stranded with no provisions, no plan and no real idea of what we're up against."

Emma surveyed their traveling group at the Queen's words, noticing more than one of them looked grim at Regina's assessment. Granny and Ruby stood off to one side in deep conversation, Aurora and Phillip clutched at their baby boy, Marco and a now prepubescent August stood side by side with frowns, and even Archie looked like someone had stolen his favorite umbrella.

"So what do we do?"

"We find answers," Belle spoke up, striding to the center of the crowd. "Rumple's castle is just a half day's journey from here, and that's where I'm headed. I know that place like the back of my hand, and with some luck I should be able to find clues as to what Rumple's planning."

Emma nodded, it sounded like the best option they had.

"So, let's get going," she said, making toward one of the horses.

"Not so fast," Regina interrupted. "The Dark One's castle isn't exactly the safest place for children, newborns and crickets."

The Queen swept an arm toward their audience with a raised eyebrow and Emma nodded in agreement. Regina was right, whatever awaited them at Gold's castle, it certainly wasn't something she wanted to expose Henry or baby Neal to.

"I'll go with Belle," Regina said at last. "She might need some magical backup. The rest of you should head toward our family castle, in the other direction."

"I'll come too," David said, stepping up and unsheathing his sword. "I may not have magic, but an extra hand could prove useful."

Regina nodded her ascent and made toward Henry to say goodbye. Mary Margaret stepped up to join Emma and David, her lips a tight line across her pretty face.

"Are you sure this is the best plan?" Mary Margaret asked. "I don't like when we split it."

"I don't either, but what choice do we have? Regina and Belle need backup, and the rest of our kingdom needs its leader. Besides, you'll have Emma with you in case anything of the magic variety pops up."

David clamped his hand at Emma's shoulder, giving her a comforting grin. Emma was glad for the reassurance. As much as she was used to taking on a leadership role in Storybrooke, there was no denying she was out of her element here. And David, all sword shining and cape wearing, was looking every bit a king at the moment.

"Henry, you look after you mom and grandmother, right?" David said to his grandson, preparing his goodbyes.

"You got it," Henry replied with a confident grin, drawing a smile out of Emma as she draped her arm around him in a side hug. David leaned over to kiss Neal on the cheek, as the baby remained sleeping peacefully in Snow's arms. Charming then drew back up to his full height, looking down at his wife with warm eyes, before giving her a simple yet meaningful kiss.

It was then Emma felt Killian draw near, coming to stand at her side as David turned to bid the both of them goodbye as well. She gave her father a watery smile, shrugging slightly at her emotion. David smiled happily at the display.

"Take care," he said, pulling her into a hug and placing his palm at the back of her head, as he had become accustomed to doing. It was a gesture she would now always associate with her father. As she pulled back and prepared to turn away with Hook, she heard David say quietly, "Killian. A word?"

Killian looked up abruptly, quickly concealing his surprise and schooling his face, giving a quick nod. The two men walked away from the group and Emma forced herself to look away, feeling as if the pair needed some manner of privacy. Instead, she joined her mother where she stood gently rocking Neal and talking to Regina. She watched as the Queen handed her mother a small, gold sphere.

"What's that?"

"My own contingency plan," Regina replied, looking serious. "You remember I went back to my crypt before we were sent here? Well this is what I was retrieving. It just might save us all."

Emma moved to ask more questions, but Regina walked briskly away, brokering no more discussion. The Queen strode to one of the horses she had conjured up when they had all landed, and watched with a regal gaze as Belle pulled herself up on a second horse.

"Are you coming, Charming?"

David and Killian had just rejoined the circle, their conversation apparently ended, and her father winked at her as he walked toward Regina and Belle. With a flick of the wrist, Regina had conjured a third horse o accommodate David, and the former shepherd boarded it easily. It was with one last nod toward his family and subjects that David steered the horse away, leading Belle and Regina off at a strong gallop.

"Feel like you're watching a fairytale hero, love?"

Emma smiled indulgently, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"David always looks like a hero," she replied, tugging Killian by lapel of his coat back toward the rest of Storybrooke's residents, as they all readied to head in the opposite direction in the heart of the woods. A few horses had been conjured to hold some supplies. Granny sat astride one, bow at the ready, as Ruby steered the horse forward, holding the reigns as she walked ahead. Mary Margaret had Henry by one hand and Neal crooked in the other arm, ready to take her spot at the head of the party.

Emma dutifully walked up to join her mother, feeling Killian at her side as she moved. The group started a path forward, moving as a synchronized body so that some of the stronger members were on the outside, everyone at the ready. There was no telling what they might face-they were on Gold's turf now.

The sun was getting lower now and Emma surmised they had just a few more hours until nighttime. She had no idea what they were going to do about food or sleeping arrangements, but she knew she was not the most equipped in their party to make those decisions. She looked to her side at her mother, warmed at the thought that Mary Margaret was near. She was reminded of the last time they were in the Enchanted Forest together, after her mother had jumped in after her into the portal. Snow had known just what to do back then, how to keep them alive in the woods. This time around, she was equally grateful for Snow's presence.

"Killian?"

Emma was brought out of her thoughts at Henry's call to Hook. She watched as Killian moved forward a few paces, joining Henry closer to the front of their group. Henry had quickly taken to the front, a natural leader, and had even found himself a long stick to swat away the shrubbery that fell in their path. Wearing the vest, suede pants and long coat he had appeared in the forest in, Henry looked every inch the young prince.

"Yes, Master Mills?" Killian responded, mimicking Henry's gait so the two walked side by side. Killian took up Henry's actions as well, swatting away at branches with his hook.

"What were and Gramps talking about?"

Snow chuckled from beside Emma, still rocking the baby as she walked carefully beside her daughter. The two women strode only a few paces behind Killian and Henry now, both likely equally curious about what the little chat between David and Hook had entailed, and both amused at Henry's youthful gumption to just come right out and ask the question.

"Well, we discussed a fair few things," Killian said, cutting down a rather large branch and helping Henry cross carefully over. "Your grandfather is a cautious man and there's a fine chance we're all to meet with danger at some point. He wanted to ensure I was up to the challenge."

"You think Gramps is cautious?"

"Not in a bad way. The prince is a man with much to lose. It would be foolish for him not to weigh his options carefully when protecting his treasure."

"Treasure?'

"Aye," Killian said steadily, looking down at Henry. "A family is the most precious treasure a man can hope to gain."

Emma swallowed hard, watching the pair of them. She looked away for a moment, almost out of necessity, and caught her mother's eye. Snow gave her a knowing look and a satisfied smile.

"Killian?" Henry asked finally, kicking at a stone as he walked. "Is Gramps afraid?"

"Tough to say, lad. I wager you'd have to ask the prince yourself. But I can tell you this...any time I've seen your grandfather display real fear, I've also seen him exhibit even greater courage. Bravery isn't the absence of fear, Henry. It's moving forward in spite of those fears."

"You think my grandpa's brave?"

"Lad, your grandfather is the bravest man I've ever known."

Emma stumbled at that, too caught up in eavesdropping to notice the wayward branch in her way. Kilian turned at the noise, grasping her easily by the forearm before she could hit the ground. He pulled her upright as the others in their traveling party moved around them and onward.

"All right there, Swan?"

Emma nodded, caught in his stare. That ability he had to hypnotize her with a look, like he was some sort of guiding star catching her attention, took hold of her once more. She could already feel herself moving forward, her face angling up as she lifted on her toes. She could tell the moment he realized her intention, a quirk of his lips pulling up to smile as he leaned in as well. His lips were just inches away from her as she closed her eyes and...

A loud swooshing sound caught her off guard and she snapped her eyes open just as Killian did, both turning their heads to find the source of the noise. Then, suddenly, she saw it-a thin arrow sticking out of the tree beside them, its end alight with fire.

"What the..."

"Who's there?" Mary Margaret yelled out forcefully, her arms already taught with her own bow, the string pulled tightly back with an arrow poised to be shot off in the direction of the intruder. Emma noticed the baby safely in Ruby's arms.

"Snow?" A familiar voice called out from the woods, deep and warm, with an accent she'd heard before.

"Snow, don't shoot, it's me!" the voice continued, moving closer. Then, from out of the cover of the trees emerged one Robin Hood and his Merry Men.


End file.
